PK Server Variations
Paint Kingdom Variations Throughout the Paint Kingdom History, a variety of variations have come and gone, deleted/changed due to a multitude of different reasons History * Planet Meme Version #1 June 26th 2018-June 28th 2018 A fun meme server, similar to the modern version, but nowhere near as large * Planet Meme Version #2/ PM Alternative June 29th-September 3rd This version was vulnerable to raids for a prolonged period on time. In this period, though, It did acquire servers such as 17 Chan. Runeskii would soon later raid the server. The server was revived through collaborations. * PM/ME Version #3 August 5th-August 20th Ms Paint Daily changed the logo, and the server reached 80+ members. The second version members were transferred. * PM/MU Version #4 August 20th-September 26th The largest of the versions. Runeskii betrayed the server, when he was trusted. BTC Big Trollers CLan and AWF were fightong over control of servers. PM/MU was attacked at 3:42 am, killing the server that had an estimated 101 members. The server was not able to be saved. -to be further edited- Augest 20th-September 26 2018 This version was the biggest version out of all of the PK variations in its history. As mentioned before with that achievement in its time on discord came one of the most disgusting slap in the face. When e thought that we could trust Rune again. He straight up not only betrayed us when he allowed awf to tear at the server. But what made it even worse was these two groups called BTC Big Trollers Clan and AWf (Meaning Is Still Unknown To This Day). Were fighting over what servers they should have control over. It ended up in a depressing attack of PM/MU at 3:42 am that killed the server that had an estimated 101 members. I couldn't save it in time, I was too sick at the time to save it with Paint. It was one of the most devstating moments EVER in the PK Brand! It counties to be to this day. The attack ended up having the parasites attacking two other servers. We banned most of them but a couple of the trolls had actually cared about the lost version of the server. Which that was the most shocking thing I've heard from a troll. It seemed like they wanted to support me so I was curious about how they would do it. But all of them are now offline to this day. Meme Union aka PaintUnion Version #5 September 27 2018-October 30 2018 After that disaster Paint no longer wanted to have a server. The servers I owned did not have a main parent company. But the very next day on Stember 27 he revived the server. I was placed as admin again. Everything went just fine but then a day before halloween the server dissapered because of us allowing NSA (the user) to the server. Paint Kingdom Version #6 November 1st-Present He deiced to establish the server again. But this time as PK instead of PaintUnion. We now are unstoppable! To this day!